


End of the Beginning, Beginning of the End

by ILiterallyDeceptiCantEven



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Drabble Collection, End of the World, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILiterallyDeceptiCantEven/pseuds/ILiterallyDeceptiCantEven
Summary: And everything in between.(Collection of drabbles and snippets I've written that I may or may not flesh out into actual stories one of these days.)





	End of the Beginning, Beginning of the End

This really was the end of the world wasn’t it.

Fire began to consume the horizon for as far as they could see. Mordhaus would soon become nothing more than an unburnt beacon in a sea of flames as Charles had gone ahead and placed a protective spell around the premises. The smell of ozone and smoke soaked the air and made their throats burn. Calls from their parents had long since ceased coming in as cell signal dissolved into nothing around them.

They stood on the edge of the grounds and watched the world begin to dissolve around them. No one knew how far out the destruction extended. No one knew if the world beyond their sights was burning. Their cries to the outside world fell on deaf ears. All they knew was it was them against the universe.

Pickles appeared at Nathan’s side and offered him a beer. He took it and popped the top off with his teeth.

“So. That’s what the end of the world looks like, huh?” Pickles took a swig of beer. “More fire than I expected, you know?”

Nathan nodded. “Still, pretty damn brutal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fairly new to Metalocalypse so I figured instead of jumping into a huge story why not make a couple of smaller stories first? Updating will be a little weird since I'm about to hit final exams but I'm hoping to have one or two stories up every week in the summer. I also might link drabbles together but if I do I'll give everyone a heads up.


End file.
